Meiji
|occupation = Mage|previous occupation = Foreign Communications Head|relatives = Mǔqīnshuǐ (Foster Mother)|affiliation = Crashing Wave}}'Meiji '(明治, Meiji) is a Water Dragon Slayer, and a very powerful mage of the Crashing Wave guild. He was previously a part of the the Magic Council and worked as their adviser for Foreign Communications, one of the highest honors one can attain in that office. He left when he discovered the corruption of his higher-ups, and that they intended to build a "great wall" on the border of Bosco and Fiore, to keep out the illegal immigrants that were "stealing the jobs" of the Fiorian citizens. Outraged with this concept, Meiji saw to it that all supporters of this idea were banished, and forbidden to ever employ themselves in the Magic Council again. Meiji's higher-ups decided that while Meiji was right about the situation, they also thought he was unfit for commanding, because of his quickness to judge. Meiji somehow found a poster advertising a certain guild, and decided to join the ranks, quickly rising in terms of power. Appearance Meiji is a very handsome young man with a very strong facial structure and slim overall figure, that gives him a very fit and healthy demeanor. Meiji has a sharper jawline than usual, and his cheeks sink in slightly, while his golden eyes shine vibrantly, granting him a rather mysterious look. Meiji's overall body is extremely fit, and Meiji possesses what he calls a "lady magnet", which is just his chest and stomach, which is broad and muscular. While fit, Meiji is definitely not bulky, but instead rather skinny; he would almost come off as puny, if he wasn't nearly 6 feet 7, towering over most. Meiji's average attire is a unique one, and extremely cyberpunk in nature. Meiji starts his outfit off with a simple dark blue t-shirt, that fits his figure tightly and purposely exposes his fit figure and muscles. Over the t-shirt, Meiji wears a leather bubble jacket, that goes to his ribcage, and is comprise of mainly white, with light blue trim and pockets, and yellow shoulder caps. Meiji also wears simple blue jeans with a studded blue belt, and long black socks and sneakers. Which seem to be covered by some sort of device, which in reality, is a long-running device called X-Flyer Boots, developed by Poseidon Energy, that allow Meiji to run longer distances, faster. Meiji wears his light blue hair in a shaggy in unkempt fashion. Personality Meiji is best expressed with the word "tsundere", meaning a person that is initially cold or even verbally abusive, but opens up to a lighter and more loving side as you get to know them. This relates well to Meiji, as he gives off a very cold and hard exterior that makes himself seem very unapproachable and standoff-ish. Meiji will display some mannerisms that will come off as perverted, like staring at a woman's chest for a bit too long, or staring at women in general. However, Meiji does not mean badly, but is simply curious and acting on instinct, as he has never really had any real feminine contact in his life, with the exception of his draconic foster mother. Meiji is very insecure about this fact, and thus puts on the cold and heartless facade, unaware that it will not likely help his longing for love. Meiji has displayed on multiple occasions his disapproval for learning or lectures, usually in the form of facial expressions or groans. Despite being quite unintelligent and air-headed, Meiji simply doesn't wish to learn and dislikes any type of education. History